


Y is for You

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [25]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Locked In, Love, Love Confessions, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Garcy A to Z Challenge. Lucy has waited 3 months to hear Flynn's answer to the question she asked in 1888. Frustrated, she goes to the extreme to find out the answer.





	Y is for You

Flynn hummed happily as he made sure he thoroughly rinsed the conditioner from his hair. He finally caught a window where there was enough hot water to really unwind the knots and soothe the aches of his muscles. Not to mention warm him up, winter had finally arrived and the bunker was frigidly cold 24/7.

He enjoyed the feel of the hot water sliding down his body but his enjoyment was short lived when he heard the door open and close. The only person game to interrupt his shower was Wyatt. He gave a disappointed sigh as turned off the water. He missed it already but he didn’t have the warmth. He turned around to tell Wyatt the shower was all his when surprisingly he found Lucy.

He frowned as he watched her yank the handle off the door. She turned around and gave him a triumph look. It was then he realised that she had also stolen all his clothing and his towel which now sat in an unruly pile by the door.

“Lucy, could you please hand me my towel?” he asked her, he didn’t bother to cover himself with his hands. He was rather proud of his physique and had no shame.  Also, Lucy knew coming in that he’d be naked and it wasn’t like he was the first man she’d even seen naked.

“No, not until we talk.” Lucy said as she folded her arms across her chest; she held the handle in her hand. Flynn was in no mood for juvenile games. He was also getting cold, he was proud of what his parents gave him genetically speaking, but he wasn’t going to freeze his balls off. He stepped round the half wall, Lucy’s eyes widened as steam and the half wall were gone. Her eyes dipped low on his hips.  “What are you doing?” she asked him.

Flynn was half tempted to sap his fingers and tell her that his face was further north of where she was staring at. That or to take a picture.

“Getting a towel.” He informed her, she stepped in his way; blocking him. Flynn frowned wondering what the most appropriate action was here given he was naked, she was hoarding his clothes. But he gave up and went with a direct move.

“But- Hey!” she sputtered as he picked her up by the waist and moved her to the side. He moved to the pile on the floor and picked up his towel.

“You know if you wanted to talk. You could have just come to me outside of the bathroom.” He told her as he dried himself off in an unhurried manner.

“You-“ She started but stopped, her blush deepened as she just couldn’t stop drinking in the sight of him naked. Flynn smirked as he was flattered but this whole situation was bizarre. He pulled on his underwear and Lucy finally managed to find a few more brain cells to form a sentence. “You’ve been hiding in your room not answering the door or busy with Agent Christopher. What are you even talking about?” She asked him, her eyes finally landed on his face.

“I have been heavy pain killers due to my injury and are you jealous?” he asked with a wry smile as Lucy looked rather disappointed, now he was half clothed with his pants on.

“That’s not what I want to talk about.” She told him.

“Then what do you want to talk about?” Flynn asked he pulled on his t-shirt and sweater.

“You didn’t answer my question.” She stated.

“Which one?” Flynn asked as he hung up his towel on the hook in the room and moved to the door.

“The question I asked in Chinatown. Why are you here?” Lucy demanded.

“I was having a shower and enjoying the hot water.” Flynn told her, being purposefully obtuse as he like how cute she was when annoyed. But he also didn’t want to answer the question. Not when there was nothing to gain from telling her the truth. Nothing but making their relationship strained and awkward because he was harbouring unrequited love for her.

For all he knew, she was happy with Wyatt. He didn’t see why she’d try and hold him hostage in the bathroom over something that happened months ago.

“No!” Lucy exclaimed in frustration. “Ugh, don’t be obtuse. It’s been three months, I’ve waited long enough.” She told him angrily. Flynn picked up the discarded door handle to put it back on the door and escape.

“So, you locked us in the bathroom to get an answer.” He stated, he noticed the spindle wasn’t in the door which meant they couldn’t open the door as there was nothing for the handle to grab to turn the throw latch back. They were stuck until someone came to open the door.

“YES! Now, can you get over it and answer my question?” Lucy asked him incredulously, Flynn sighed and turned to face her.

“You already know the answer.” He told her.

“I wouldn’t be here if I did.” Lucy told him in frustration as she wanted to hear the words than interpret his gazes.

“Or maybe you would.” Flynn argued, Lucy reared back slightly as she hadn’t expected that response. But then she remembered how he looked at her that day. It sunk in, she knew exactly what he not saying. He loved her, she knew it was love as Flynn never did anything in half measures. “Yeah, you knew the answer. You’ve known since that day.” He said in a matter of fact manner.

“You never said anything.” She said, wondering how she missed all the little things that lead to him loving her. She knew he had an infatuation with the Journal version of her. That he admired her future self. But he stood before her now, she saw as clear as day. It didn’t scare her, but she was upset that he never told her in the past months. That he’d distanced himself from her.

“Lucy, your Mother just died and everything was in turmoil. I couldn’t say it, then and there. It wouldn’t have been right. Then afterwards, it seemed unimportant. You no longer wanted to know the answer.” He said, he gave a nonchalant shrug but she knew he was deflecting what he really felt.

“That is not true.” Lucy told him. He wore a pained look of disbelief as he shook his head. It was clear the man had discussed it thoroughly with himself and believed Lucy wasn’t interested. All without letting her have a chance.

“Lucy, I heard you and Wyatt talking. Wyatt telling you how he felt. I figured with Jessica out of the picture, you and he would naturally drift back together. What?” he asked, as Lucy’s jaw dropped and she looked at him like he was dumbest person she’d met.

“Do I look like I have brain damage?” she asked him, with barely contained anger. She couldn’t believe he would think her so stupid to go back to Wyatt after he thoroughly crushed her ego with his disappearing act. That she didn’t now that Wyatt loved and always would love Jessica. Lucy wasn’t going to play second fiddle to Jessica when she was dead, she wasn’t going to do it while Jessica was alive.

“No.” Flynn replied, “But there’s no accounting for taste. Ow.” He said as Lucy pegged the door handle at him which hit him hard in the stomach.

“I wanted you to tell me what you’re going to say, not bad mouth me on my bad taste in men.” Lucy told him, Flynn rubbed his stomach and gave a nod as she was right. At least she was interpreting it as his concession to her. They lapsed into a silence as they both didn’t know what to say.

“You.” Flynn said breaking the silence. Though he now feared for his manhood by revealing his answer to her question on that day in 1888.

“Me?” She asked, Flynn nodded before he took a fortifying breath. He didn’t expect to ever be in this situation.

“I’m here for you, I believed that we’d be a team and we’d take down Rittenhouse. We’d part ways, as all I cared about was destroying Rittenhouse. But then I got to know you. This you.” He gestured at her, emphasising he was talking about her in the present. His eyes never wavered from hers, “I began to care for you.” He looked almost shy, it was endearing to her as there was no artifice. “I do care for you, very deeply. So, I am here for you; to support you and be with you for as long as you’ll let me stay at your side.” He told her, he felt awkward as he’d been put on the spot and anxiety filled him as he felt like he had mucked it up. That maybe he ruined their friendship or whatever was left of it.

“Ok.” Lucy said, she blinked back the tears. She didn’t know how else to respond as she was near speechless. She just knew it was what she needed to hear. Sure, it wasn’t the most eloquent or well delivered speech but she felt every word, every emotion and the clarity of how he was trying to express. She already knew he thought she was impressive and respected her knowledge and experience. But he never spoke about how he felt about her until now.

Flynn nodded as he took her ‘ok’ as her subtle way of rejecting him. She accepted what he’d said but hadn’t found the words to say she felt the same or even could feel the same. Before he could lift his head and assuage her possible guilt at not feeling the same. To assure her that his feelings were not his responsibility, she closed the distance between them. Her hands cupped his face as she looked up at him.

The next thing he knew, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She brushed her soft lips against his in a ghost of kiss. Flynn looked down at her with hooded eyes as he tried to gauge what this meant. It became quite clear when she tightened her hold and covered her mouth with his in a deep and longing kiss.

Flynn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he responded to her in kind. Relishing this moment and it's intimacy, Lucy melted into him and their passionate embrace.

After a long few moments of drawn out pleasure in kissing. Flynn pulled back and looked down at her. Lucy wondered if maybe she had gone too far. She could feel he was aroused but she wasn’t so naïve to believe it was purely about her.

But then she saw the undeniable heat in his eyes that nearly incinerated her. He didn't say a word. He just looked at her, one of his hands moved to her nape and then threaded through her hair, he cupped the back of her head.

She waited for his move, she wasn’t disappointed as he kissed her. It made her weak in the needs as he poured everything he had into the kiss. He kissed her as if all he had been thinking about was making love to her and nothing else. It was potent to feel this wanted, as it made her feel desired, powerful and alive. She couldn’t get enough of him.

"Oh! Sorry! Excuse me.” Connor said as he opened the door. His voice startled the couple apart. Lucy and Flynn saw the door was opened but was closing as Connor was trying to make a hasty retreat.

“No, don’t close the door. The door handle is broken.” Flynn told him, Connor paused and pushed the door open again.

“Yes, I noticed that among other things.” Connor commented. He gave Lucy and Flynn a look that made them both blush and squirm as it was almost like being caught by a parent.

“I guess you couldn’t just forget what you saw besides the broken door handle?” Lucy asked.

“No, I’m pretty sure I won’t forget anything. But it’s not my business to share.” Connor said to them, his words only bringing them some comfort. She pushed a hand through her hair hoping that Flynn wasn’t offended. She just wanted them to figure out whatever was going on between them before the others weighed in.

“I’ll go get a screw driver for the door.” Flynn said making a quick exit. He left Connor and Lucy to their own devices. Lucy pulled on the sleeves on her shirt not entirely sure what to say.

“It’s…” she blinked and gave a weird shrug as she tried to find the words. “New and I’m really trying not to mess things up and you don’t really need to know.” She said with a sigh as she saw Connor’s bemused expression. She didn’t know why she was explaining herself to him either.

“I think it’s wise if I pretended that I don’t know. But I will say, if it makes you both happy then I am happy for you two.” Connor told her, Lucy smiled and nodded feeling somewhat relieved. “However, do try to be a little considerate of those in the bunker who don’t have a sex life and keep it down.” He added.

“Oh-ah. Ok, yes. I’m going to go now.” Lucy said awkwardly, Connor grinned and chuckled. She cringed and smiled nonetheless.

“Goodnight.” Connor said.

“Night.” She said as she passed him and awkwardly dashed out of the room. She made it to Flynn’s room just as he came back from the living area with a screwdriver in hand. “Hey.” She said to him.

“I won’t be long.” Flynn assured her, his way of saying she was welcome to wait for him inside his room.

“Ok, see you soon.” Lucy said, they shared coy but joyful smiles before Lucy ducked into his room. She closed the door behind her. She couldn’t help but smile to herself and chuckle as she was feeling pretty happy.


End file.
